watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Limp Nudle
Limp Nudle is the 7th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Plot Second Wind Marcus discovers that all the data that comes in from Nudle searches goes to Blume, who uses the data to power the Bellwether. So, the gang comes up with a plan to hijack a Nudle Coach bus, and Marcus and Horatio do this. They drive the bus to Nudle Headquarters, and Marcus sneaks in thereafter. Since Horatio works at Nudle, he lets Marcus in on some intel, and then Marcus hacks into Nudle's server farm and installs a backdoor on the central server. Alphabet Soup Meanwhile, Horatio is being accused by Brody Goodale, senior programmer for Nudle, that he is working for DedSec. Marcus then switches Brody's and Horatio's key codes, and after Yasmine Loterte, Brody's boss, gets a phone call, she apologizes to Horatio and tells Brody he has made a mistake, and that he is now accused of working with DedSec. Finally, Marcus leaves the server room and meets Horatio outside of the Nudle campus, and leaves the area. Meanwhile, Dušan meets with Lenni in a bar in the Castro District, and makes her tell him everything she knows about DedSec. Chapters Second Wind * Objective: Meet Ray at the Hackerspace * Brief: With Raymond f'ing Kenney on our side, we've got what it takes to go after Blume. Ray and Sitara seem to have the first step figured out. Alphabet Soup * Objective: Meet Horatio at the clothing store; Take the Nudle bus with Horatio; Complete bus route to Nudle Campus; Follow Horatio; Install a backdoor into Nudle (Access Nudle's server farm; Locate the central server; Plant a backdoor on the central server); Meet Horatio outside Nudle * Brief: Nudle and Blume seem to be exchanging user data, but good news... a bug in Nudle's server farms might give us our first shot at taking down Blume. Audio Files and E-mails There are three audio files and four e-mails to be found in this mission, all during Alphabet Soup: * Horatio Observations #1 is on a laptop at Nudle offices' first floor. * Horatio Observations #2 is on a laptop at Nudle offices' second floor. * Intercepted Message is on a laptop at Nudle Maps' second floor. * E-mail #1 is on a laptop at Nudle offices' first floor. * E-mail #2 is on a laptop at Nudle offices' first floor, in the restricted area. * E-mail #3 is on a laptop at Nudle Maps' first floor. * E-mail #4 is on a laptop at Nudle Maps' second floor. Horatio Observations #1 "The first thing that made me suspicious about Horatio... fake, fake, fake. That fake smile. The way he greets everybody. The way he remembered all of our names on the first day. He's trying too hard to be the perfect Nudle employee. At first I thought upper management planted him to spy on us and report back. But I don't think that's it. I don't think he's a terrorist, I mean, I had a landlord named Horatio and he was from Honduras. But he's definitely some kind of plant. Who planted him? I'm going to find out." Horatio Observations #2 "I've been trying to work out who's paying Horatio's second paycheck. !Nvite would make the most sense... they've been trying to push their way into the digital map market with their social group matchmaking. Tidis? Who knows what goes behind those tinted windows and bolted doors. One thing's for sure, though, if they're going to put robots on the street, they're going to want access to Nudle's data to help guide them. Blume? Blume's been seducing us hard since they set up CTOS 2.0 here. I wouldn't put it past them. Meanwhile, Horatio smiled at me in the hallway. I wanted to kick him in the dick." Intercepted Message "Synthesizing and integrating the future is what Nudle is all about. We don't just manage change, we ARE change at a macro, micro, even molecular level. Our costumers - our users - aren't just data sets to be collated, but resources to harness. Consumer participation is not just a market, but a connection to who we are. All of us, developers, designers and users are connected in purpose and so share the same goal." E-mail #1 To: S. Boarnstein From: Simon Niggle "We'd hoped our pet-welcome policy would make lives for both pets and employees more pleasant. In hindsight, we realize our shortsightedness. Sadly, you may no longer bring in your corgi, Snuffles. I hope you understand. Note: it does appear that Jeremy Falbin will retain the use of his left eye after all." E-mail #2 To: M. Rabinowitz From: Joanne Crystick "Thank you for your mail. Diversity is of intense concern for us here at Nudle. While we recognize that inequities still exist, we are making every effort to combat them with revised hiring and recruiting practices. Your concerns and input are valued and are appreciated and noted." E-mail #3 To: John Davies From: Helen Gomez "John, Do you have any news on my complaint regarding the air conditioning? I've filed a ticket, but I've since heard nothing. I'm melting here. Elaine in the next row is freezing. I don't want to sound like a baby, but it is quite difficult to concentrate when you're uncomfortable." E-mail #4 To: Harif Nawaz From: Edwin Marquez "In reference to your concerns, I would say that we do little more than what it ubiquitously accepted during a census. Managing Artificial Intelligence, machine learning, and database systems is at our heart. Analysing trends and patterns to improve systems is not spying." Bonus Rewards * Nudle Car * Nudle Swag Dev Team Short qq Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions